1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LEDs (light emitting diodes) and methods for manufacturing the LEDs, and more particularly, to an LED having a good waterproof capability and a method for manufacturing the LED.
2. Description of Related Art
As a new type of light source, LEDs are widely used in various applications. A typical LED includes a base, a pair of metal leads fixed on the base, a housing formed on the leads, a light emitting chip fixed on the leads and electrically connected to the leads via wires, and an encapsulant attached on the housing and sealing the light emitting chip. The housing is often formed by molding a material of PPA (polyphthalamide) on the two metal leads. However, the attachment between the housing and the leads is unreliable due to poor adherent capability of PPA to metal. Therefore, moisture of the outside environment may enter the LED through an interface between the leads and the housing, causing malfunction of the light emitting chip.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED and a method for manufacturing the LED which can overcome the limitations described above.